forbidden love story
by twinesstar
Summary: a songfic about rose and scorpius written to the song love story by taylor swift.


**Declaimer – I do not own harry potter JKR does**

**I also do not own the song love story Taylor swift does. **

'_love story' by Taylor swift'_

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air  
><strong>_

Rose weasley, 15, waits on the small balcany at the annual burrow summer party, completely bored. Albus and Louis were both off dancing with their girlfriends outside. She was hoping Scorpius – her sectret boyfriend – would show up. But she had had a hard time trying to convince her dad to let him come and he had agreed only just that morning so she wasn't sure if he would end up coming.

_**See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<br>**_

Rose looked around at all the fancy dresses and dress robes that the wizards and witches were wearing, her own pale gold dress – one of the only colors that would match her hair – was not exactly her style, she was a tom-boy and her mum had almost forced her into the fufy frilly dress.

Rose turned her attention away from the dresses to see a certain blonde figure walking through the crowds of people.

"rose?" Scorpius asked walking closer.

"Scorpius." She said.

"wow Rose I never thought i'd see the day you were in a dress." He teased.

"ha ha." Rose said. "my mum and granmum practically forced me into the dress for the party."

"wanna dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"sure." She said smiling.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<br>**_

Later that night rose heard a sound against her window. She walked over and opened it up.

"Scorpius?" she said in shock. "Scorpius what are you doing?"

"coming to see you." He said climing the ladder that led to her second floor window.

"if my dad see's you I don't think you'll live to see tomorrow." Rose joked.

"well he's gonna know about our relationship soon anyways." Scorpius shrugged.

"yeah but I don't think he'll like you sneeking into my house." Rose said looking nervously at the door. He rolled his eyes and gave her a soft kiss.

"what the heck do you two think your doing?" yelled a very angry Ron from the doorway.

"dad its not what it looks like." Rose said frantically.

"really? Cause it sure looks a lot like you kissing Scorpius Malfoy in your room when he's not even supposed to be here!" Ron yelling had woken up Hermione and Hugo who were now standing out in the hallway.

"ok. So its exactly what it looks like." Rose said sheepishly. Ron gave his daughter a stern look and turned to Scorpius.

"you!" he barked. "get out of this house and stay away from rose!" Scorpius left quickly back down the ladder.

"no wait!" rose called after him. She turned to her dad. "I hate you! You just ruined my life!" she screamed running down the stairs and breaking down crying. Hermione gave Ron a reproachfull look which he responded with a confused one.

"what?" he asked. Hemione sighed and walked down to talk to rose.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<strong>__  
><em>

The next night rose snuck out to the little garden between the two houses. Ron haited living so close to his school ememy but the houses were pretty far away and devided by a river. The little garden was on the weasley side of the river, rose and Scorpius had planned to meet there because her father had forbidden her to cross the river.

"scorp?" she whispered looking around the little garden.

"right here Rosie." He said using the nickname she hated. She just rolled her eyes.

"sorry about my dad. He's really over protective." Rose said taking her boyfriend's hand.

"well it was my fault. Probably would have been better if I hadn't snuck in." he said looking sheepish.

"just figured that out did you?" boys, rose thought. Scorpius smiled at her and pulled her in for a more meaningfull kiss that – hopefully – would go uninterupted. They sat in the little garden until it was nearning morning,

"I really should go. Unless I want my dad to freak out again." Rose said. Scorpius nodded and kissed her softly again before walking her to the tree by the house.

"Ill see you soon I hope." He said, rose just smiled and walked quickly back to the house.

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**__  
><em>_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
>But you were everything to me<br>I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
><strong>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<strong>  
><strong>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**  
><strong>This love is difficult, but it's real<strong>  
><strong>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>

"I cant take it anymore!" rose yelled once they were on the Hogwarts express,

"cant take what?" Louis asked stupidly. As if he didn't know what was going on. Ron had been complaining all summer about it since the stupid party.

"are you really as dumb as you look Louis? What has my dad been harping about since the party?" rose said. She and Scorpius were sitting on one side of the compartment, rose was leaning against her boyfriend.

"oh yeah that." Louis said. Rose rolled her eyes at the boy.

"yeah I saw him glaring at me on the platform." Scorpius said.

"well what else do you expect? He's my dad." Rose said. "plus worse than just being upset he's forbidden me to go out with you. As if he can tell me what I can feel, like he can tell me who to fall in love with! I could not wait to come back to school! At least here no one can tell me who to date."

"well I'm glad to. My dad found out and to say the least he's not happy." Scorpius said.

"how'd he find out?" rose asked curious, it didn't seam like something Scorpius would go sharing with his parents.

"apparently harry thought he'd already known and said something at work." He said.

"wait my dad told your dad?" Albus asked. Scorp nodded. "great." He groaned.

_**I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<br>**_

Rose had been waiting for nearly the whole summer for her boyfriend. They had both turned 18 earlier that year and graduated. She was staying with her godparents at the edge of town since she and her dad had gotten in the biggest fight yet about her boyfriend. Scorpius was trying to find a way to get Ron to like him – no such luck so far – by talking to him everyday and trying to get him to agree to let them get married. Hermione was willing but Ron hated the idea, and even though they were already engaged he forbid them to actually marry.

Rose sat on the backyard swing at the potters house brooding over this when she saw a blonde figure looking rather smug walking towards her.

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<strong>_

_**And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes  
><strong>_

"Scorpius!" she yelled in delight running towards her fiancé. "I've been waiting for ever!"

He just smiled and knelt down.

"I know you've already said yes, but now I have this ring in my hand and I ask you again – oficially this time – will you marry me rose Hermione weasley? You never have to be alone, I love you. I finally convinced your dad to agree. So please do me the honor." he said holding out the small gold ring. She jumped in his arms.

"yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said smiling wider than ever.

"well them we better get that dress picked out cause the wedding's in three months." He said.

"already got it." She said kissing him.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<strong>_

"you know the first time I saw you my dad forbade me to talk to you. And told me to beet you at every test." Rose said smiling at her husband.

"well my dad said 'I hope she didn't get her mother's magical talent because you must beet her at everything'" they both laughed. "well as I soon found out you did get your mother's talent. But your father's everything else."

"what my apitite, intrests, and quidditch skills?" rose asked.

"yup." Rose rolled her eyes.

"mummy! Daddy!" the two looked up to see two little girls, both with white blonde curls walk into the living room.

"good morning jean, Leah," Scorpius said scooping up his five year old and two year old.

"bek-fast peas." Two year old Leah said in her cute baby voice. Both her parents laughed happily.

**A/N so please tell me what you think, this is my second songfic since the fist one was so much fun. This song just screams rose and Scorpius, don't you think? **

**Twinesstar. **


End file.
